civilization_versusfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Lords
DISCLAIMER: ALL CREDIT FOR QUOTES AND DESCRIPTIONS GOES TO THE DOCTOR WHO WIKI AND THIS RESPECT THREAD. Time Lords/Overview|Overview Time Lords/Power and Attack Potency|Power Time Lords/Speed and Range|Speed and Range Time Lords/Biology|Biological Structure and Abilities Time Lords/Temporal and Causal Technology and Weaponry|Temporal/Causal Technology & Weaponry Time Lords/Reality-Based Tech|Reality Manipulating Technology |-|General= Summary The Time Lords were inhabitants of the planet Gallifrey, who were most famous for the creation and attempted monopolisation of time travel technology. Faction Name Etymology They are lords... of time History The Time Lords held absolute power for some ten million years. Finally, it appeared, and was assumed by the Doctor for a time, that the Last Great Time War all but wiped out the race. However, intervention by "all thirteen" incarnations of the Doctor placed the Time Lords into a pocket universe. They later attempted to get the Doctor to release them on Trenzalore and while he did not, due to the threat of a new time war breaking out, the Time Lords saved him from what would have been his thirteenth and final death by granting him a new cycle of regenerations. Under Rassilon, they eventually unfroze Gallifrey and moved it to the end of the universe for protection, at the same time locking the Twelfth Doctor in his confession dial to learn about the Hybrid. The Doctor eventually escaped, overthrew Rassilon, and used Time Lord technology to save Clara Oswald before fleeing Gallifrey once more in another stolen TARDIS. Government Domain The Time Lords ruled from the planet Gallifrey, where they would watch the workings of the universe. Though they once had a mighty empire during the Dark Time, the empire collapsed after the fall of the Pythia. Time Lords were originally flexible about manipulating the outcome of certain moments in history. However, they eventually came to fear the consequences of their meddling, noticing how dangerously a change to time could backfire. It became clear that the race had been too reckless when the Time Lords helped the Minyans evolve faster, but found the results disastrous; this led to their non-interference policy. The Time Lords were said to have control over much of the structure of the universe. They had set up the Web of Time and controlled the entire Spiral Politic, up until the edge of their noosphere at the frontier in time. They fixed paradoxes and allowed travel between parallel universes. After the near-extinction of the Time Lords during the Last Great Time War, these processes were in flux. Governmental System The Time Lords were led by the High Council. The Council consisted of the Lord or Lady President, the Lord or Lady Chancellor, the Castellan and Lords Cardinal. Collectively, the Lord President and his or her closest associates from the ruling Houses were called "the Presidency". The Inner Council consisted of the three most powerful members of the High Council. The Lord President was the most powerful member of the Council and had near absolute authority, and used a link to the Matrix, a vast computer network containing the knowledge and experiences of all past generations of Time Lords, to set Time Lord policy and remain alert to potential threats from lesser civilisations. The Lord or Lady Chancellor was next in power and handled many of the government functions. The Castellan controlled the Chancellery Guard and therefore the safety of Gallifrey. The rest of the High Council was made up of the Lords Cardinal, which represented the various Gallifreyan Chapters. During the Last Great Time War, the Visionary was also a member of the council. She acted as a prophet, recording the future, but only with vague predictions written on paper. During the War in Heaven, the War Council seemingly replaced the High Council, debating plans for House Military advances under the supervision of the War King. In the Last Great Time War, the War Council, also known as Gallifrey High Command, were a separate entity from the High Council; the General ignored the High Council's plans to save Gallifrey. They also possessed the ability to give "all thirteen" Doctors the go-ahead to freeze Gallifrey in a pocket universe. During the War in Heaven, Gallifreyan civil servants were all equipped with a psychic tripwire to prevent them from revealing confidential information. Should any of this information be revealed, the tripwire was triggered leading to the civil servant suffering psychic seizure leading to eventual death. It was indicated by the Master that if the Tenth Doctor killed Rassilon, the Lord President at the time, he would become Lord President himself. When the Twelfth Doctor later overthrew Rassilon with the help of Gallifrey's military, he did indeed become Lord President. As Lord President, he had the power to banish both Rassilon and the High Council despite the High Council's status on Gallifrey. Justice The protection of the Time Lords was carried out by the Chancellery Guard. They protected the Capitol, investigated crimes and captured criminals. More secretive or questionable matters were handled by the Celestial Intervention Agency, which was created to be a covert arm of the High Council to safeguard the Time Lords' interests. Much of what they did went against the non-interference policy, leading them to use agents they could easily deny sending (like the Doctor) to protect their secrets. Tens of thousands of years before the Doctor's time, criminals were trapped in Shada, with the intent being that they would be kept there until a suitable punishment could be decided. By the Doctor's time, this method had been phased out and replaced with disintegration. Morbius was executed this way, but managed to survive as just a brain. There were two forms of illegal intervention, both punishable by vaporisation. A Class One was affecting the material properties of a planet, such as axial rotation. A Class Two was when a Time Lord claimed themselves to be a god on a planet. The punishments used for crimes varied in severity. *For his breaking of the non-interference policy, the Second Doctor was forced to regenerate and was exiled to Earth with a non-functioning TARDIS. *Committing genocide would lead to the removal of any remaining regenerations a Time Lord had; artificial species were not considered alive, thus genocide was impossible. *After the Imperator led his army of followers and mercenaries on a crusade against hundreds of cultures around the Spiral Politic, he was tried and publicly executed. *For the various crimes the Master committed, his punishment would have been the reversal of his time stream, such that he had never existed. A similar punishment was carried out on the War Lord for his interference in human history which led to the deaths of thousands; he (and several of his guards) were dematerialised out of existence. The War Lord homeworld had a force field placed around it. *When the Doctor was framed for assassinating the Time Lord President, he would have been vaporised if found guilty. Culture Art Time Lords appreciated music, as indicated by such artefacts as the Harp of Rassilon. They also appreciated art, although painting on Gallifrey was done by computer. Time Lord art, known as stasis cubes, were unique in that they were in 3D, as they acted as snapshots of a single moment in time. This meant that they could be used as rudimentary time travel, by freezing a person inside a painting and then letting them out at the required point in time. By the time of the Doctor the Patrexes Chapter specialised in art and aesthetics. Education One of the major institutions of the Time Lords was the Time Lord Academy. It was split up into Chapters, each of which was identified by its distinctive colours. The subjects at the academy ranged from the study of cosmic science to Veteran and Vintage Vehicles to Gallifreyan flutterwings. Children began instruction at the Time Lord Academy, at the age of 8, in a special ceremony. The Gallifreyans would be forced to look into the Untempered Schism, which showed the entirety of the Time Vortex and the power that the Time Lords had. The Gallifreyans subjected to its terrifying effects would react differently: "Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad." They would then spend "centuries" studying at the Academy. Time Lords took a variety of classes at the Time Lord Academy of which one was recreational mathematics, which included the study of Happy prime numbers. For reasons unknown to Time Lords, a mammoth that fell on and killed a Cro-Magnon became a fixed point. Videos of the event were played for young Time Lords "as a sort of learning experience." Food and Sustenance Gallifreyan physiology provided for a diet similar to the human one, including fruit and flesh, but the Time Lords had long lost the habit of feeding with raw or complex food by the time of the presidency of the Fourth Doctor. Freeze-dried pills were employed instead. Fruit and meat would be eaten on formal occasions, such as holidays, Name Days of Family and Death Days. Such food included fish, Trumpberries, Magenta Fruits and Pig Rats. A Time Lord's tastes - similar to their appearance and mannerisms - were greatly influenced by their regeneration, altering which food and drink they preferred and even which ones they could no longer tolerate. With an enhanced sense of one's internal state and advanced knowledge of chemistry, a Time Lord could - via smell and taste - identify chemical substances and even what chemicals were needed in the body to alter a physical condition. Dress At events like the resignation of a Lord President, Time Lords who attended wore long robes in bright colours. The different colours signified where on Gallifrey each Time Lord had come from: for example, Prydonians wore robes of scarlet and orange, Arcalians wore green, Patrexes wore heliotrope, Scendles wore dull tan colours, Dromiens wore grey, black and silver, and Ceruleans wore subdued blue colours. In addition, most high-ranking Time Lords donned a decorative headdress and crest, complete with a scarlet cap. In the Time War, Gallifreyan residents of the Capitol and Arcadia, including children and the military, wore red clothes. This was mimicked in the scarlet dress of military and government officers. The Doctor repeatedly stated that he disliked Time Lords' hats, calling them "funny" and "dreadful". He also said that Time Lords had "no dress sense" and considered them a "stiff-necked lot" (AUDIO: Living Legend) Of those Time Lords seen repeatedly visiting other worlds, such as the Doctor and Romana, they tended to adopt the local dress of their preferred destination - in the Doctor's case, that of Earth - that mixed well with the locals, though Romana adopted the same largely to mimic him. During and after the War in Heaven, Time Lord dress appeared to hold significant ritualistic value. Agents of the enemy, or possibly even the enemy themselves, wore Time Lord regalia in parody of their adversaries. In the Post-War universe, the Onihr treated the collars, skullcaps, and robes as relics necessary to achieve mastery of time. Mysterious alien creatures in Mestizer's manor dressed in the collars and robes when she planned to use the Doctor's "cabinet of light". Romance Due to the fact that a Time Lord could unwillingly swap genders with regeneration, the Time Lords were less concerned about gender roles, despite still calling themselves Lords. Missy once explained that Time Lords were not like animals which were obsessed with sex and mating. The Twelfth Doctor admitted he had a "man crush" on the Master back during their academy days because of how wonderful he was. Leisure Young Time Tots were known to keep rovies as pets. Stories of the Shakri were told to the young ones to keep them fearful of doing anything that might get their species eliminated. They were also told fairy tales involving a mythical race known as the Toclafane. Academy students sometimes played a dangerous game called "Eighth Man Bound". The multidimensional game of Perigosto, played with a ball and a specialised Perigosto stick, was also a favourite, as was a complicated board game called Sepulchasm. During a darker, more barbarous time in the planet's past, Time Lords enjoyed watching time-displaced individuals fight to the death in a dedicated area called the Death Zone, but that practice had been entirely abandoned by the Doctor's day. |-|Feats= Here you can post any and every feat or shown ability the faction has done. This is a neutral analysis, and outliers and PIS may be included. Tabbers after this will be our analysis and interpretation on this, but here you post basically any feat done here. Please list them in bullet format under these categories: Attack Potency and Power Speed Durability Range Computation and Communications Production and Industry Other |-|Power= Tier K-Tier: ''' '''2-B to 2-A C-Tier: 9-A | 7-A, High 4-C, 4-B to 3-B, 4-B to 4-A, At least 3-C, likely Higher, Unknown | 4-B to 3-A, Low 2-C to High 2-A, 2-A | Unknown, 3-A to low 2-C, 2-A | Low 2-C to 2-A Attack Potency Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Should be comparable to The Doctor, who could knock down steel doors and make dents to a diamond wall) | at least Mountain level with Parallel Cannons (Fires out focused neutrinos which cause quantum shattering, annihilating matter. It can cut and boil off mountain-tops and can eat a hole through a planet in three hours), Large Star level with Black Stars (Can annihilate 1,000,000,000 km of space), Solar System level to Multi-Galaxy level with Time Destructors (Displace and tears apart space-time on a multistellar to multigalactic range), Solar System level to Multi-Solar System level with Magnetrons (Can carry planets an constellations across lighty years), At least Galaxy level with other weapons (It is stated that weapons in the Time Lord arsenal can take apart galaxies), Unknown likely Higher with other tech (Weapons like Artron Cannons can destroy ethereal creatures such aas Chronovores, Klypstromic Warheads caan irraditate the Time Vortex, and Time Torpedos and other weapons rely on accurate incisions on the space-time continuum and ignore durability, using temporal manipulation instead, and) | Solar System level (TARDIS' can burn up Stars for power and stop neutron stars that are being thrown), Solar System level to Multi-Galaxy level with Time Destructors (Time Dreadnoughts are equipped with a Time Destructor), Multi-Galaxy level+ to Universe level with scalpels (TARDISes can slice off portions of the universal space-time continuum, and set them adrift into the Void), Universe level+ to Multiverse level+ with the Eye of Harmony (All TaRDiSes are equipped with one, War TaRDiSes can use the Eye of Harmony directly to destroy Chronovores), and Multiverse level+ under certain circumstances (The Master and Doctor's TaRDiSes when working together defeated the Quantum Archangel, The TaRDiS exploding restarted the multiverse, and Time Dreadnoughts are powered by hundreds of Mini-Eyes of Harmony) | Unknown with the De-Mat Gun (Removed entire things from all of reality), Universe level to Universe level+ with The Cold and Armageddon Sapphire (The Cold is a substance which can be used to tear out giant chunks of the space-time continuum and push into another reality where it is annihilated, and the Armageddon Sapphire tore reality apart, agitating Higgs bosons to the point where the space-time continuum collapsed into Calabi-Yau Space), likely Multiverse level+ with The Moment (Was going to destroy everything inside the Last Great Time War. Consistently described as the most powerful weapon at the Time Lords' disposal, including the likes of the Omega Arsenal), and Multiverse level+ with the Ultimate Sanction (Was going to destroy the entire Time Vortex) | Universe level+ to Multiverse level+ with the Eye of Harmony (can temporarily match the energy output of the universe, can burn the universe with temporal energy at any point in history, can scatter memetic concepts around time and space, can alter reality to make anything the Time Lords want real, and can be used directly at full power to destroy Chronovores) Durability: At least Small Building level, (The Doctor can survive a blast from a Dalek for a few minutes before regenerating, has survived being struck by lightning multiple times and has survived falls that would kill a normal human. Survived enough energy to vaporize a human, likely higher when regenerating (Can regenerate body parts and should be comparable to River Song who wasn’t even scratched by large amounts of gunfire) | Solar System level+ with shields (The TaRDiS can inside quasars, fly through Black Holes, and reside within Supernovae; Bowships can survive exploding stars and planets), Universe level+ to Multiverse level+ for its core | Universe level+ to Multiverse level+ with its defenses for Galifrey (The Transdusction barriers exists as a separate 11-Dimensional Space-Time Continuum, and the Quantum Forcefields are powered by the Eye of Harmony and can withstand anything in the Doctor Who universe) Explanation The eighth doctor could knock down a metal door https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKRa06hP6vc&feature=youtu.be&t=2m00s ~''The Doctor Who Movie'' ---- And later he managed to (over time), in his 12th incarnation, break through a diamond wall with his fists https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sl9pTDK8PAk ~''Heaven Sent, Series 9'' ---- Parallel Cannons: "In our universe, neutrinos fill most solar systems, pouring out of suns in a never-ending flux. They pass like invisible rain, harmlessly through worlds and space travellers alike. Only in nova concentrations do they pose a danger. The parallel cannon was a point hole into another part of the universe, into the nova of an anti-sun. Into a killing density of neutrinos. When the hole opened they poured through like rain. Like a deluge. Physics worked differently there: those neutrinos killed. It was an antique weapon – the Third Zoners had been on the verge of Parallel Weaponry before the closure of that front, in the Fifth Time Assault, and apparently a temporarily indigenous rival species to the Elder Things also used something similar. It added to the verisimilitude that was a prime factor in avoiding the attention of the Enemy. In the stream of right-handed neutrinos, normal matter just came apart, its chirality: the underlying principle of quantum-handedness shattering. Organic matter lasted a fraction of a second longer as it twisted, sugars and amino acids turning and churning before disintegrating. Thin dust fell for miles around as the beam chewed into the outpost’s outer armour, the plant life and the atmosphere. The air started to fall in on itself. Leave a parallel-matter beam on, and you could eat through a world in three hours, use up its atmosphere in nine. Crude stuff." ~''The Taking of Planet 5'' ---- Black Stars: "How would we destroy them?’ another Councillor asked." ‘A directed blackstar,’ the Magistrate suggested. "The blackstar was devised to crack open Dyson Spheres. Using it on the Needle will annihilate an area a billion kilometres in diameter." ~''The Infinity Doctors'' ---- Time Destructors: The universe convulsed. For a moment, time itself held it's breath. Then it let it out again in a chaotic amalgam of past, present and future. Might-have-been and could-have-done crashed into what-if and never-was. Caught at the edge of the temporal wave, the TARDIS rode out the storm. The first the Doctor knew of it was when the ground dropped from under his feet and his head cracked into the console. ... High above his head, the roof of the TARDIS had faded into a view of the contorted star systems as they folded in on themselves. Stars went nova; black holes collapsed; planets collided and spun away into oblivion. Several whole galaxies vanished from history - never having existed. The view and the readings from the instruments that were still working told him everything he needed to know. "The Time Destructor," he murmured, the words lost in the alarms. So the Daleks had finally got it working, finally deployed it in this endless war against his own people, the Time Lords. Even here at the edge of the blast sphere it was impossible to predict the effects of such a device. ... The Nestene Homeworld was gone, wiped away in the blink of an eye. Temporal shockwaves rippled out through systems from Grantaginus to Mellandrova, from the Farflung Rift to the Wolf's Heart Nebula. Finally, he saw it. A tiny planet on the edge of the nearest system. It was impossible to know if it had been affected, but it seemed stable. For the moment. It would only take the merest hint of the ripple to turn the planet's sun into a supernova or a black hole, or an empty space where no star had yet formed." ... "The Daleks have deployed a Time Destuctor." He regarded their blank expressions. "Great Time War, no?" ~''The Scientific Secrets of Doctor Who "Natural Regression"'' Time Lords Use Time Destructors Too: “Time Destructor array at space/time coordinates Omega 1 to Gallifrey High Command. This is Time Destructor array on covert hyperfrequency Delta Niner Seven.” ... of Dalek Time Fleet being destroyed Dalek: “The Time Destructor?! The Time Lords have used our Time Destructor toooooooooo……..” of Dalek Time Fleet being destroyed ~''’Only the Monstrous: The Innocent'' ---- Time Lords Can Move Constellations: PERI: What's that? DOCTOR: Well, that somehow or other your planet and its entire constellation managed to shift itself a couple of light years across space, after which, for some reason, it became known as Ravalox. PERI: Well, what time are we in? ~''Trial of a Timelord'' ---- Time Lord Weapons Can Destroy Galaxies: It’s an insult,’ Homunculette babbled. ‘The weapons of the High Council are legendary. We’ve made defensive arrays the size of star systems, we’ve taken apart whole galaxies...’ ~''Alien Bodies'' Cole: Plenty of kit lying about, all of it lethal, I suppose? Computer: Most of it is nonfunctional, but yes. Were that state to change you are surrounded by sufficient tech to boil a galaxy. ~''Only the Good: The Heavenly Paradigm'' ---- The TaRDiS Can slow down a Neutron Star that was launched as a projectile: ~''Creature from the Pit'' ---- The TaRDiS Can slow absorb energy from supernovae ~''Doomsday, Series 2'' ---- Time Dreadnoughts Using Time Destructors: "The dreadnoughts had to be that huge: along their central axis, hundreds of miniature Eyes of Harmony generated the titanic forces that the dreadnoughts wielded. Time destructors - each one capable of taking out an entire star system." ~''Quantum Archangel'' ---- Time Lords Using Scalpels: Stretched out into impossible knives, scalpels large enough to dissect stars, the TARDISes linked to the ship piloted by the Doctor, spun and pivoted around the edge of Mictlan, around the mass of the devouring entity that had engulfed it. Mictlan was a boil, a pustule, a wart on the outer face of the universe. Silently, skilfully, the TARDISes cut it away. --- Inside Mictlan, the damned and the devils ran, but the ground had mouths and the hills had eyes. They vanished and reappeared as the systems battled to preserve them even as their timelines were devoured. As their whole world became detached from the surface of normal space, became a micro-universe of its own, they never even noticed. The Predator, however, did. Its limbs, its outer extremities, its roots remained in the space-time of its home universe, but its feeding organs were buried deep into the rich flank of this smaller domain that tasted so good. It hurt. The sensation of pain was a new one. It didn’t like it. The Predator was preparing to vomit up its feed, to abandon its prey, to pull itself back into the larger feeding bowl of the universe, when – metaphorically speaking – thirty-nine TARDISes hit it in the small of the back, and tore it loose from its hold, sending it out after its meal, still attached to it by its many mouths, pulling itself into it. The worm in the apple. ~''Taking of Planet Five'' ---- War TaRDiSes Using The Eye of Harmony: No, it was time to bring in the big guns. Indeed, the biggest gun of all. He placed a black-gloved hand on the trigger that flowed from the hemisphere at his command. ‘Let’s see how well the Chronovores cope with the full power of the Eye of Harmony, shall we?’ he hissed. Before he could squeeze the trigger and direct the full might of Rassilon at the Divine Host, the scanner momentarily flared with light and fire, blinding his now sensitive eyes. When his sight returned he realised that the scanner was empty of images. The Divine Host had gone. Barely believing his luck, but desperate to make the most of it, the Master turned to his WarTARDIS’s navigation console and quickly took flight. The state and situation of the Master and his WarTARDIS after finally materialise on Earth. ~''Quantum Archangel'' ---- War TaRDiSes Easily Destroying Chronovores: Was it bravery? Or bravado? Or simply blind panic? The Master would never know. Indeed, he would never care to know. Without hesitating, his hand descended on to the black trigger and squeezed. For the briefest of briefest moments the outer plasmic shell of his WarTARDIS became a wormhole, linking a small point in orbit around twenty-first century Earth to another point, in another time and another place. The Eye of Harmony. As the Master’s WarTARDIS felt the first warmth of the Eye’s majesty, its topology twisted once more, forming a five dimensional lens that focused the unstoppable might that instantly flooded through the wormhole. An actinic spear arced out across both the space-time continuum and the time vortex – and hit the precise centre of the Chronovores’ vicious flock. The reaction was immediate. A few Chronovores effectively evaporated under the onslaught, their polydimensional matrices shattering under the impact; many more were caught in the edges of the blast and left injured or dying, their once perfect bodies deformed and broken. But the remainder saw the folly of remaining: with the last vestiges of their dignity wrapped round them like their wings, they took to the time vortex as a single body, a razor-tipped cloud of ivory and-gold hatred vanishing into another realm. But the Master knew they would be back. A cursory inspection of the environmental console showed that dear Anjeliqua had been very busy, with parallel universes and no end of causality violations popping up like weeds. The multiplication of realities appeared to have ceased for the moment, but the Chronovores would have to come back. The Earth was now nothing more than an irresistible feeding ground – and without the Lux Aeterna it was their only hope for survival. It had been the Master’s intention to bring them all through the channel between the Six-Fold Realm and the Higher Place, but only if he had the power to defeat them. Even the full force of the Eye of Harmony wouldn’t dissuade them for long. All the more reason to hurry. He dragged his aching, rotting carcass across to the navigation console and entered a complex series of instructions. If this was to work, he had to be accurate to a million decimal places. But he was the Master. He would not fail. ~''Quantum Archangel'' ---- TaRDiSes Working Together Can Defeat The Quantum Archengel By Weaponizing Spacetime: It should have been unbeatable: omniscient, omnipotent. But the two TARDISes were holding their own. Both machines had been reworked again and again since their birth in the TARDIS cradles, with countless improvements from countless civilisations. And for the first time since they had both left those same cradles, they were on the same side. The Quantum Archangel was losing. The two TARDISes, fighting as one, broke through the sidereal barrier, knocking the Quantum Archangel away as if she were no more than an irritation, rearranging their apron wakes into whips and knives to keep her at bay. As she flailed in the vortex, a flaming figure in distress, the TARDISes reached the parallel universe of the Cla’tac’teth, found that race’s planet orbiting a dead neutron star orbiting a lifeless version of the Great Attractor... ...and passed back through the sidereal barrier to another Great Attractor, leaving the Quantum Archangel on the other side. ~''Quantum Archangel'' ---- The Eye Of Harmony Exploding: In a far future event the TARDIS explodes and the Eye of Harmony within it causes temporal energy to burn at every point in time and space simultaneously. Cracks begin to appear and some are big enough for whole planets to fall through. The light pouring out the cracks carrries so much temporal power that it wipes from existence anything it touches-so species across the universe come together to lock up the Doctor and prevent this event from ever happening. ~''The Visual Dictionary'' And this is possibly on a multiversal scale This Explosion Threatens All Reality And All Universes: DOCTOR: You lot, working together. An alliance. How is that possible? WHITE: The cracks in the skin of the universe. STARK: All reality is threatened.'' CYBERLEADER: All universes will be deleted. DOCTOR: What? And you've come to me for help? STARK: No. We will save the universe from you! DOCTOR: From me? CYBERLEADER: All projections correlate. All evidence concurs. The Doctor will destroy the universe. DOCTOR: No, no, no. You've got it wrong. CYBERLEADER: The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the Alliance. WHITE: A scenario was devised from the memories of your companion. STARK: A trap the Doctor could not resist. WHITE: The cracks in time are the work of the Doctor. It is confirmed. DOCTOR: No. no, no, not me, the Tardis. And I'm not in the Tardis, am I? WHITE: Only the Doctor can pilot the Tardis. DOCTOR: Please, listen to me! WHITE: You will be prevented. DOCTOR: Total event collapse! Every sun will supernova at every moment in history. The whole universe will never have existed. Please, listen to me! CYBERLEADER: Seal the Pandorica. DOCTOR: No! Please, listen to me! The Tardis is exploding right now and I'm the only one who can stop it! Listen to me! ~''The Pandorica Opens, Series 6'' ---- The De-Mat Gun: As the Sontaran raised his blaster the Doctor fired the De-mat gun. The Sontaran vanished, abolished from existence. The Doctor swung the weapon to cover Kelner. ’Where is Commander Stor.’ Kelner didn't reply ~''The Invasion of Time'' ---- The Cold/Validium: ‘The important thing is, the warship was armed with what the Time Lords considered to be the ultimate weapon. Think about it, Guest. How do you destroy a planet, when your enemies know as much about weapons technology as you do? It’s no good trying to just blow it up. There are devices that can prevent that kind of physical damage. No. The Time Lords fitted their ship with a weapon that could remove things from the continuum, remove entire worlds, beyond any hope of recovery. ‘You see, they remembered their own past. They remembered how Rassilon had punched holes in the universe, and let some terrible things in from the places outside. So that was what they built the weapon to do. To poke a great big hole in the space-time continuum, and let the target planet get sucked through into the universe next door, to be torn to shreds by the things that live there. Complete destruction. You understand? Complete annihilation. ‘So, at the centre of their warship, they built their weapons system. They engineered a substance – I don’t know how it works, exactly – that exists on the boundary between the two worlds, our world and the other universe. If you look at that substance, you can see the things from the outer planes, trying to get through to our side of reality. It’s probably validium-based, I should think. The ship’s been damaged over the years, so some of the material’s started seeping up to the ship’s surface. But you know that, don’t you? ~''Interference Bk 2'' ---- The Armageddon Sapphire: The Armageddon Sapphire was the darkest of dark secrets, buried so deeply inside the Matrix that it had taken technicians a thousand years to even prove its existence, let alone discern its function and purpose. Born from Rassilon’s darkest moments and his most terrible fears, it combined everything he had learnt about the fundamental nature of reality into a single device. Forget time destructors, forget particle disseminators, forget the de-mat gun: the Armageddon Sapphire simply tore reality apart, agitating Higgs bosons to the point where the space-time continuum collapsed into Calabi-Yau Space like a house with its foundations gone. Theoretically, the universe could eventually re-form from the chaos. But it would take billions upon billions of years, and would bear no resemblance to what had gone before. A total rebirth. The only thing that would stop the Enemy. The only thing that would stop the Master. And once activated, it could never be stopped. ~''Quantum Archangel'' ---- The Ultimate Sanction: ELDER: But something more is happening, Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark. The Ood have gained this power to see through time, because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil, and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future, and the present, and the past. DOCTOR: What do you mean? ELDER: This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness heralds only one thing. OOD: The end of time itself. '' ~The End of Time, Part 1'' DOCTOR: You weren't there in the final days of the War. You never saw what was born. But if the Timelock's broken, then everything's coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-have-been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres. The War turned into hell. And that's what you've opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending. MASTER: My kind of world. DOCTOR: Just listen! Because even the Time Lords can't survive that. RASSILON: We will initiate the Final Sanction. The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart. MASTER: That's suicide. RASSILON: We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone. Free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be. DOCTOR: You see now? That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. I had to stop them. MASTER: Then, take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory. RASSILON: You are diseased, albeit a disease of our own making. No more. ~''The End of Time, Part 2'' And the Time Vortex is bigger than the multiverse and connects all multiverses together: Whilst there, he discovered three new atomic elements that, when combined, opened the causality loops, enabled unfettered access to the space-time vortex and unleashed the Lampreys previously imprisoned in the Spiral at the apex of the Vortex. As a result of his discoveries, the Lampreys gained unlimited access to all of time and space across the multiverses ~''Spiral Scratch'' It is also stated to be infinitely layered and infinite in size: Imagine, if you will, a vortex. A really powerful vortex that drags into itself anything that comes into its trajectory. A vortex made up of an infinite number of, well, levels for want of a better description. And if they seem to diminish as they get towards the bottom of the vortex, rest assured, it’s an illusion. For this vortex has no bottom. It is, being constructed of chronon energy, and thus temporal in nature, endless. Eternal. Bottomless, topless, middleless. It is neither linear not multifaceted in existence. ~''Spiral Scratch'' And the multiverse itself is usually infinite: Carsus: the largest repository of knowledge in the universe — in any universe, for there is an infinite number of potential universes; or rather, there should be. So why are there now just 117,863? And why, every so often, does another one just wink out of existence? ~''Spiral Scratch'' This multiverse works like this: Think of the universe for a moment as having three additional directions (alterward, paraward, and otherward) all at right angles to the ones you know (length, breadth, width and time). This is a tremendous oversimplification, but it may help. Paraward, we find a sheath of histories which are either eternally separate from our own anchored time or which diverge and return to it so far in the past, or so far in the future, as to be – functionally – eternally separate from it in terms of the noospheres of the Great Houses. The physical laws of these universes are identical to ours, but all else is different. We call these paraward space-time entities ‘parallel worlds’. Alterward, we find those histories which divert, at crucial or innocuous moments alike, from ours. Here are the worlds where a toe goes unstubbed, or a vital battle is lost, where the five hundred and eleventh hair on a sloth in the forest has gone grey in one world, and white in another. Many (perhaps most of these) rejoin the main anchored universe as their micro-changes fall away into quantum uncertainty. When the million sloths are dead and decomposing, what effect will the colour of one hair have had? A few (the mathematics contains several high order infinities, so the number itself may be high) do not appear to rejoin, either eternally leading outside the ‘time-space’ horizon approachable by a normal time-ship, or curving back in closed loops longer than our normal ships can reach, beyond the futures we can access. We call these alterward space-time entities ‘alternate worlds’. Perhaps paraward is just a way of talking about extreme alternates, and alterward is just a way of talking about probability bundle universes. But then there is Otherward. Otherward is Outside To Otherward the laws themselves are different, the biodata is constituted from other principles. These are universes held on separate ‘branes’ in hyperspace, outside the sheath that contains the paraward and alterward components of our universe. ~''The Brakespeare Voyage'' As such, it in part functions as a type 2 or 3 multiverse and has several different universes with differing constants: First we weather the impact of the minor ‘failed’ universes that cluster around ours. Failures only in terms of our own expectations, built into our arrogance, that a ‘functionally’ correct universe will produce and support complex cultures like our own. In most of these dwarf-universes, gravity is too strong, stars age too quickly, even faster chemistries cannot cope when complex second-generation elements die unborn in the hearts of first-generation stars whose lifetimes pass in periods measured in tens of thousands of years. Along The Brakespeare’s starboard worlds, we begin and end the harvesting of these brief stars. ~''The Brakespeare Voyage'' But it also is like a type 4 multiverse and has universes with entirely different laws of physics: Caroline: Tell me what we're up against Doctor. Doctor: A Word Lord. A being from a dimension made up of language and communication, not matter and energy like ours. Caroline: And World Lords are the masters of words? Doctor: He said his name is Nobody No-one. (To computer) System, play back any recent uses of the phrase 'nobody'. *snip of phrases* Doctor: Just saying the words is enough to make them a reality for a Word Lord. Nobody could do any of those things as soon as somebody said he could. ~''The Word Lord'' As such, the Ultimate Sanction can destroy an infinite time vortex and an infinite type 4 multiverse, and then it makes the Time Lords become abstract energy beings; that’s pretty haxy ---- The Moment: GENERAL: The Moment is gone. ANDROGAR: I don't understand. What is the Moment? I've never heard of it. GENERAL: The galaxy eater. The final work of the ancients of Gallifrey. A weapon so powerful, the operating system became sentient. According to legend, it developed a conscience. ANDROGAR: And we've never used it. GENERAL: How do you use a weapon of ultimate mass destruction when it can stand in judgment on you? There is only one man who would even try. ~''The Day of the Doctor'' Can manipulate and warp the Time Vortex: All she did was flick her eyes. The first thing I noticed was the wind. When I turned to look, the back wall of the barn was gone. In its place, there was a silent swirl of light and clouds; a slow, soundless whirlpool, like a spiral of smoke suspended in water. The absolute quiet of it was electric. It drummed through my feet and crackled on my skin, like a storm waiting in the air. ‘What is it?’ I heard myself ask. ‘What is that?’ I knew, of course. With a barely a glance, this girl had reached between the planes of reality, plucked a piece of the time vortex from the void, and hung it on the wall of a barn. No, not girl, I reminded myself— weapon. The most powerful weapon in the universe. ‘I am opening windows on your future,’ she was saying. ‘A tangle in time through the days to come, to the man today will make of you. I am summoning the future of the Warrior formerly known as the Doctor!’ There was a deep, hollow droning, a wolf-howl, and something was flying towards me out of the vortex. Instinctively, I ducked, but it flopped harmlessly at my feet. I stared at it. I tried to make sense of it. I failed. ‘Okay,’ said the most powerful weapon in the universe, ‘I wasn’t expecting that.’ ~''Day of the Doctor novelization'' ---- The Eye of Harmony: Gallifrey, and it's Eye of Harmony, grants almost infinite power. The Matrix accesses to a vast view of space-time, to see where it may be deployed, and through the time vortex we make our projections reality. ~''Songs of Love (Doomsday Coalition 4)'' ---- Doctor Barely Can Survive Dalek Cannon: https://youtu.be/qx0LSM_qy7s?t=140 ~''The Stolen Earth, Series 4'' ---- The Doctor Can Survive High Falls: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0PmYaOBuQk ~''The End of Time'' ---- Survived enough energy to vaporize a human: https://streamable.com/g9ebj ~''The Idiot's Lantern, Series 2'' ---- TaRDiSes Surviving Quasars: Sniffing, the Doctor tried to tell if there was any burning insulation. That was usually the first sign that a ship's shields were failing If only they'd travelled in the TARDIS. He wouldn't have worried then. Type 40s were rated for environments up to and including quasars. If only he knew where the TARDIS was. ~''Original Sin'' ---- TaRDiSes can fly through Black Holes: CHARLEY: This is absolutely typical. Set course for a Bandril spaceship or the heart of a black hole, and the good old Tardis won't let you down, but tap in the coordinates of a sun-drenched beach or a half-decent party ~''Time Works'' It had flown through black holes, it had crashed into bus stops, but right now it was idling. ~''City of Death'' ---- Bowship Durability: https://imgur.com/qOPDhze ---- The Transduction Makes Galifrey In Its Own Space-Time Continuum: "You see, Gallifrey is a temporal anomaly," Romana said as the others tucked into their tea. "it exists not only in the universe of N-Space, but also within its own exclusive time stream." ~''Lungbarrow'' "Gallifrey has been sealed off ever since the time distortions began to warp the weft of reality, yes?" ... "Anti-time cannot pass the transduction barriers which separate Gallifrey's continuity from the remainder of space-time. You're temporal locks are too strong." ... "Not one single atom can arrive on Gallifrey without authorization, that's true." ~''Neverland'' ---- The Transduction Barriers Are 11-D: The Enemy no longer had a homeworld. Indeed, they had never had a homeworld. All the evidence suggested they had employed sophisticated dimensional engineering techniques to loop their worldline, rendering it inaccessible to Time Lord attack. So what did this mean? Gallifrey itself was protected by even more complex temporal defenses, its worldline twisted and warped through all eleven dimensions to hide it from Enermy attack. It was the home of the Time Lords, the legendary masters of time. Surely the Enemy lacked the level of knowledge to manipulate its own worldline? ~''Quantum Archangel'' ---- Quantum Forcefields: The moon wasn't even a physical barrier and the fleets could have conducted a war without moving. Guided missiles were quite capable of flying around Pazithi, gravitational lenses could bend energy rays around the moon's thick atmosphere. Or, if that proved too subtle, just about any ship over the average size from either fleet contained ordnance that could crack apart the moon, and the larger ships could have used graviton beams to direct the radioactive rubble at key strategic points in the enemy fleet. ... Now, virtually any combat ship that self-destructed could take a mass the size of a small planetoid with it, and in a few notable cases the self destruction of a warfleet had resulted in the devastation of planetary systems. ... As one, every gun, missile and other weapon in both fleets trained themselves on the Capitol. ... "They are trying to impress us," The Magistrate chuckled. "This is intended as a demonstration of strength." Hedin turned away from him, gazing back down at infinity. "Surely not....it's quite impressive, I suppose, but -" "They betray their insecurity." ... "These are warrior races. Their cultures are based on power, military superiority. But they know Gallifreyan technology is far superior to theirs. They know that if they fire their weapons then they'll just bounce off the quantum forcefields and transduction barriers. We could dematerialise every weapon, we could make it so that their home planet never existed." ~''Infinity Doctors'' |-|Speed= Speed Speed: Athletic Human, with Superhuman to Faster than Light reactions (Time Lords have 10x faster reactions than humans, the Doctor could react in nanoseconds) | Faster than Light to Massively Faster than Light+ with Ships in realspace (The TaRDiS can ride on the expansion of the universe, cross 250,000,000 millions of light years in 10 minutes, and more), Immeasurable in the Time Vortex Explanation Time Lord Reaction Speeds: "'Please slow down, Doctor. It’s not safe to drive so quickly." They were moving so fast that the countryside around them was no more than a blur. ''It’s perfectly safe,’ shouted the Doctor cheerfully. "My reactions are ten times as fast as yours, remember. And Bessie’s no ordinary car." They were streaking along a comparatively straight stretch of road when, to her horror, Jo saw that a main highway was cutting across it at right angles. They swept up to the junction, the Doctor’s foot pressed steadily on the brake, and Bessie stopped – instantly. Jo gulped. "Why didn’t I go through the windscreen?" "Because Bessie’s brakes work by the absorption of inertia – including yours." |-|Powers, Abilities, and Technologies = - Weapons and Technologies = Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation (Including Time-Stopping, Time-Stretching/Dilating, Time-Looping, Time-Skipping, and Time-Traveling), Singularity Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation *'Time Lords removed magic from the universe' ‘You threaten us, we who are the lords of time?’ Medford turned to face the apparition. ‘You’ve psionic control over time? You can manipulate the Time Vortex with your mind?’ ‘It is magic.’ Its finger scratched a rune in the air, and Medford was on his knees, gasping for breath. He could almost feel his heart missing beats and his lungs misfiring.‘Advanced technology,’ he managed to gasp, nothing more.’ ‘Magic,’ the ghost repeated. ‘You speak of nothing. You are nothing: a creature of shit and blood and dreaming. You cannot comprehend what we are, you cannot stop what we are.’ It seemed oblivious to his distress, even though it was responsible. ‘This is your last chance to withdraw,’ the Provost-General coughed. ‘Leave now or be destroyed.’ ‘Chimpanzee arrogance!’ the ghost said. ‘You cannot threaten me, Provost-General, you can hold no secrets from me.’ The ghost leant forward. Medford suddenly felt his mind open out and his memories unfurl. The Machine ploughed through the Vortex like a hurricane or a tidal wave, a force of nature. It was unstoppable. ‘That would be difficult,’ the Ferutu leader admitted. ‘It would require great effort and a complex ceremony.’ ‘Two minutes, ten seconds before materialization,’ the little Doctor announced. ‘Now, by my calculations, to stop the Machine you’ll need a ritual that takes two minutes and twelve Ferutu. Now, there’s a coincidence. Which is it to be?’ The Ferutu leader stood impassively for a moment. ‘There isn’t a choice.’ ‘There is always a choice,’ the fifth Doctor snapped. ‘This one is the most fundamental of all: to be or not to be. Stop the Machine and the two universes will be able to coexist. Let those bombs detonate and one of them will be wiped out.’ The Machine was hurtling closer with every second. ‘It’s like flipping a coin,’ the other Doctor said. ‘Until the bombs explode, we don’t know whether it will be heads or tails, your universe or ours. Using your magic you can keep the coin in the air forever, barring accidents.’ Now, there’s a frightening thought.’ He smiled. ‘Once upon a time… that’s a good way to start the story. Once upon a time, there were unicorns and bread-and-butterflies, planets like giant apples and suns like red balloons. But since no sentient life had yet evolved, there was no one to notice they were impossible, so no one minded. And then along came the Time Lords.’ ‘The Time Lords were the first sentient beings?’ ‘The first to evolve in this universe, yes,’ said the Doctor. He finished his tea and poured another cup. ‘Back then we were the Shadow people, caught between the warm dark of magick and the cold light of science. Magick predominated for a long, long time. And then Rassilon made his decision.’ Roz had forgotten her tomato soup, listening. Don’t think of it like a sitrep, she thought, think of it as a fairy story. ‘The world solidified around us, like water turning to ice. Squeezing out the magick. But, like an ice cube, there were little cracks and bubbles. Psi was the last magick to survive, perhaps because it was the least impossible, the closest to science. The residue of psi became a network of ley lines, stretching through the universe in improbable directions. ‘It’s still there.’ Roz said, ‘And Iphigenia is… on one of the ley lines?’ The Doctor nodded. ‘The Time Lords were aware of the ley lines before the Wars began. We’d chosen to make the universe rational. Its irrational citizens objected. So we turned the psi lines into weapons. A Distant Early Warning line that stretched through the galaxy, studded with receivers the size of mountains or even small moons, parabolic dishes disguised as craters. Listening for eruptions of psi power beyond Gallifrey.’ ~''Cold Fusion'' *'Time Lords can remotely shut down other forms of time travel, including those not created by them:' ‘Deaths are to be kept to a minimum,’ Yayani told her. ‘The General said that, did he? He actually said those words, in that order.’ Yayani nodded. Missy blew air from her cheeks. ‘Then, there’s no point in me sticking around. You’re on your own.’ She jabbed at the Vortex Manipulator, and then was forced to jab at it again when it stubbornly refused to operate. Yayani crossed her arms and regarded Missy with infuriating amusement. ‘Going somewhere?’ ‘Obviously not. The sneaky slaphead has fritzed this too, hasn’t he?’ Missy leaned in to Yayani conspiratorially. ‘He hates it when people call him that, by the way.’ The ghost of a smile played on Yayani’s lips. ‘Duly noted.’ ~''Lords and Masters'' *'Time Lords can create temporal prisons, out of sync with reality, to hold beings in:' The Time Lords built a Prison. They built it in a time and place that are both unimaginable to any entity who has never left the solar system in which it was spawned, or who has only experienced the journey through time, second by second, and that only going forward. It was built just for the Kin. It was impregnable: a complex of small rooms (for they were not monsters, the Time Lords – they could be merciful, when it suited them), out of temporal phase with the rest of the Universe. There were, in that place, only those rooms: the gulf between microseconds was one that could not be crossed. In effect, those rooms became a universe in themselves, one that borrowed light and heat and gravity from the rest of Creation, always a fraction of a moment away.The Kin prowled its rooms, patient and deathless, and always waiting.It was waiting for a question. It could wait until the end of time. (But even then, when Time Ended,the Kin would miss it, imprisoned in the micro-moment away from time.) The Time Lords maintained the Prison with huge engines they built in the hearts of black holes,unreachable: no one would be able to get to the engines, save the Time Lords themselves. The multiple engines were a fail-safe. Nothing could ever go wrong.As long as the Time Lords existed, the Kin would be in their Prison, and the rest of the Universe would be safe. That was how it was, and how it always would be. And if anything went wrong, then the Time Lords would know. Even if, unthinkably, any of the engines failed, then emergency signals would sound on Gallifrey long before the Prison of the Kin returned to our time and our universe. The Time Lords had planned for everything.They had planned for everything except the possibility that one day there would be no Time Lords,and no Gallifrey. No Time Lords in the Universe, except for one.So when the Prison shook and crashed, as if in an earthquake, throwing the Kin down; and when the Kin looked up from its Prison to see the light of galaxies and suns above it, unmediated and unfiltered, and it knew that it had returned to the Universe, it knew it would only be a matter of time until the question would be asked once more. And, because the Kin was careful, it took stock of the Universe they found themselves in. It did not think of revenge: that was not in its nature. It wanted what it had always wanted. And besides …There was still a Time Lord in the Universe.The Kin needed to do something about that. ~''Nothing O'clock'' *'Time Lords can loop things in the duration of a single chronon:' As the event horizon momentarily destabilised, the fledgling Time Lords – with the knowledge they had gained from Omega’s sacrifice, as well as assistance from the god of the people – generated a time loop within the singularity itself. With less than a nanosecond remaining before the Mad Mind declared itself God, time within the event horizon compressed into a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of a second, a single chronon condemned to loop until the end of all days. ~''Quantum Archangel'' *''' Time Lords can block time travel to areas:' ''The crew of the Station had set up time buffers and early warning systems. Time travel to and from this timezone was impossible now, except for the narrow channel they were using to connect with Gallifrey. ~''The Infinity Doctors'' *'Time Lords contain Singularities as they are created:' "Security has confirmed it was a singularity bomb." ... Theora fed a recording of the implosion into the warpcom unit. It displayed an image of Citadel Tower rising above the sunlit cloud bank. There was a momentary flash of darkness near the summit. The Tower's shape warped inward and the light seemed to be sucked out of the sky. Then a black box of gravity cordons clamped into position around the edifice and light returned to the sky. ... "Security say it was not a Gallifreyan artifact. They identify it's origin as Skaro, second Dalek Imperium. But they don't know how it was imported." ... "A miniature aftermath black hole remains on the top level, but it's held in check by the gravity cordons." ~''Lungbarrow'' *'Z-Caps can stop the flow of time across a limited area:' He handed her a small palm‐dispenser. It fitted neatly in her hand, sticking there. It contains four Z-caps,’ he explained, holding one of his own up. ‘Discs the size of a coin that stop the flow of time over a limited area. Press one anywhere on a person’s body and they will be immobilised.’ He slotted the disc back into place, ready for use. ‘Once we have secured the Doctor and timelocked the Needle People, we will locate the Needle’s control centre and disable the defence systems.’ ... Larna side‐stepped, recovered the Z-cap from where she had seen it and pressed the disc onto his forehead. He fell over, almost comically; frozen in position but still subject to gravity. ... The second man wasn’t going anywhere, the Z-cap was saving his life. There was a hole in his chest, a wound made even more vile by the fact that it wasn’t moving, that the blood was held in pace by the stasis field. ~''The Infinity Doctors'' *'Uncertainty Suits and Pendants use probability manipulation to keep the wearer away from harm:' Idly, Larna wondered what Vrayto would make of the Uncertainty Suit. Her maid would have approved of the fact that it covered every inch of her body except for her face and her hands, but at the same time she would have been shocked by how thin that covering was. It was a matt black skin, stretched taut over every curve and joint of her body like a silk stocking. Putting the garment on had been an unpleasant experience – she’d placed a patch on her hip and it had quickly spread over her like a mould. Now it was on, it was dry, and surprisingly warm. Larna was in the Magistrate’s TARDIS, in the nearest guest quarters to the console room. Modesty had prevented her from changing in the presence of the Magistrate. She looked in the mirror, and was surprised. Vrayto would definitely approve. Rather than drawing attention to it, the Suit made her body a void, a black shape that you almost instinctively looked away from. Which was the whole point. She tied her hair back. Once that was done, she was ready to return to the console room and the Magistrate. He was also in a Suit. Larna found it impossible to look at him, so instead she concentrated on what he was doing. He was bent over one of the medical units that her team had brought here from Gallifrey. It was a metal casket that bore a disturbing similarity to a coffin. Only the pulsing of soft light from within the box and the two symbols on its lid gave away its true purpose. The Magistrate was using a small tool to stabilise the anti‐gravity field that held the coffin aloft. He pulled himself up, and Larna giggled when he looked straight past her. ... The three Needle People were stirring. She could imagine the Magistrate edging round them, invisible now in his Suit and the darkness. The best she could do was stay in plain sight, distract them while he got into position. This way she could also tend to the Doctor. ... Larna continued to walk towards him. She was between them both now. ‘I don’t know what to do...’ he shouted across to his comrade helplessly. ‘Helios, what do we do?’ the other one cried pitifully, obviously appealing to the old man who had deserted them. Larna hesitated. They both opened fire. The guns were energy pulse weapons of some kind, firing off sparse bursts of light and a chirping sound. At this range, they couldn’t possibly miss. The Suit kicked in, and suddenly Larna was standing a little to the left of where they were aiming, and so they missed her. A simple application of Heisenberg’s Uncertainty Principle, linked with really rather primitive time travel technology. The Suit monitored the future, and arranged for it and its wearer to be elsewhere when anything hostile was due to hit it. ~''Unknown Source'' DOCTOR: Another Time War souvenir, this pendent means I can stay ahead of you -'' ''*SFX sounds of the villains trying to grab the Doctor, and time distorting around him* ''- It's how Gallifreyan shock troops avoid being mowed down in a ground assault'' ~''Diary of River Song'' *'Force Knives are extremely accurate:' Right at the bottom of the casket was the hilt of a knife. ‘Careful with that,’ Raimor warned. ‘What is it?’ the Doctor asked. Peltroc looked equally blank. ‘A force knife. Works on the same principle as a forcefield, creates a blade.’ The Doctor flicked it on. The blade shimmered into existence, solid as metal. The Doctor examined it. ‘Why not just use a proper knife?’ ‘Try it,’ Raimor suggested. The Doctor weighed the knife in his hand and then stabbed it down at the table. He was clearly surprised when it went straight through the tray and the tabletop. It had slid through the silver and wood as if they weren’t there, right up to the hilt. Now it looked as though it had always been there, and no force in the galaxy could remove it. ‘That’s a sharp knife,’ Peltroc observed. ‘The blade can be anything from a quark to a metre long. It adjusts itself so it can cut through anything, even at the molecular level. If you’ve got a death wish, you can split an atom with it. It was designed as an all‐purpose tool.’ The Doctor glanced down at it. ‘I’ll stick with the sonic screwdriver, I think. It’s more my style.’ ~''The Infinity Doctors'' *'Amaranths are used to configure reality in areas where the laws of physics are breaking down:' ʻWhat about the amaranth?ʼ Roz insisted. ʻTime Lord technology. The first amaranth was designed by the maintenance engineers who tended to the Eye of Harmony.ʼ ʻRemind me.ʼ ʻThe Eye of Harmony. The power source around which all of Time Lord civilization revolves.ʼ The Doctor sounded almost proud when he said that, throwing his arms wide and rolling his Rʼs. Or maybe heʼs just taking the piss, Roz thought. ʻItʼs our pet black hole,ʼ he continued. ʻNo TARDIS could ever have got off the ground without it. But the thing about black holes is that they do tend to have unfortunate effects on the continuum around them. All sorts of things start happening when you mess about with that kind of energy. Ancient legend holds that when the Eye was first used, Rassilon himself was very nearly killed by a free-falling rhinoceros.ʼ ʻYouʼre lying.ʼ ʻYes. But you get the idea. The continuum becomes warped, frayed, ambiguous. The amaranth is designed to stop unpleasant things happening. It looks for parts of the universe that have become unstable in some way or other, and rebuilds them according to more... rational patterns.ʼ ʻBut there arenʼt any black holes around here. Presumably.ʼ ʻOh, I donʼt know. Iʼm sure I must have one somewhere.ʼ He began fumbling in his pockets, but thankfully gave up the search before he managed to produce anything disturbing. ʻBut I take your point. However, there are other things that can have distortional effects on the continuum.ʼ ʻSuch as?ʼ ʻGynoids. And their friends and families.ʼ He stopped abruptly, and turned, pointing at the corner of a boarded-up barberʼs shop with the end of his cane. Roz squinted in that direction, just in time to see something vanish around the corner. ʻWas that...?ʼ she began. The Doctor turned, pointed again, and again, and again. Each time she looked, Roz glimpsed something out of the corner of her eye. Each time, it disappeared before she could focus on it. None of the townspeople who passed them by seemed to notice anything strange, except, of course, for a peculiar man with a walking-cane who kept pointing at things. ʻWeʼre surrounded,ʼ Roz murmured. ʻThereʼs got to be dozens of them.ʼ ʻNo, just one. But itʼs around every corner.ʼ ʻThat doesnʼt make sense.ʼ ~''Christmas on a Rational Planet'' **'Copies a person:' ʻThe amaranth,ʼ said Roz, ignoring him ʻThe amaranth rebuilds things using whatever informationʼs available. Like, for instance, the information in my implant. Genetic data, personality matrices. Adjudication codes. The amaranth grew you out of the implant like it was a seed or something.ʼ ʻForrester?ʼ said Daniel. ʻI donʼt understand. Is she you?ʼ The shape frowned at him ʻIʼm nothing like her. Sheʼs a fugitive, sheʼs wanted by the Order of Adjudicators in the thirtieth century. And, come to think of it, Iʼm definitely not the kind whoʼd open fire on an innocent bystander just because he has the same surname as a future president.ʼ That stung. ʻThis cow used to be a good Adjudicator,ʼ continued the Rozshaped shape. ʻWell, maybe an okay Adjudicator. But thereʼs nothing worse than a bent cop. Now sheʼs just a traitor.ʼ ʻOh, and youʼre not?ʼ growled Roz. Her dopplegänger shook her head. ʻNope. Iʼm based on the data from your implant, remember. Old data. From before you started hanging out with alien lowlife. From the time when you called yourself Roslyn Sarah Forrester, because you didnʼt want to have to keep explaining what "Inyathi" meant and you didnʼt want to talk about your family because everyone would figure out how much more successful your sister was. Itʼs all in the implant.ʼ Roz-2 touched her chest, where the heart should be. ʻI get the idea,ʼ said Roz. ʻCan I ask a question?ʼ ʻShoot.ʼ ʻWhy are you pointing that thing at me?ʼ Roz-2ʼs finger brushed the trigger- stud of her flenser gun. ʻLike I said, youʼre a wanted criminal Iʼm just doing my job. The same way you used to. Nothing personal, Roz.ʼ ~''Christmas on a Rational Planet'' **'Creates a new history to compensate for irrationality:' A flenser wave rippled towards Roz, but by the time it reached the spot where sheʼd been standing, she was a decade into the future. Forrester-2 in front of her, being dragged away on a current of passing years. Roz suddenly realized where the amaranth had to be getting its information from. It was still linked to the TARDIS. The amaranth was sucking the raw data out of the shipʼs systems, working its way through the Doctorʼs historical records, rebuilding Woodwicke according to the lore of the data banks. The sphere was forcing history to happen, faster than history wanted to go. Around them, roaches bred in their millions between the paving-stones as their own little corner of New York went through half a century of expansion in under a minute. Roz blinked, and by the time the blink was over, the world had turned and they were standing on a battlefield. ... The battlefield was a wide open plain, and there was nothing on the horizon in any direction, no buildings or mountains or landmarks of any kind. There was mud on the ground, and night in the sky. And there were armies. One to the north, one to the south, rolling forward like thunderheads. Roz and Daniel were standing in the exact spot where the two sides would meet. Roz estimated that they had about forty seconds before the forces collided. ʻThis is history,ʼ said Daniel. ʻIsnʼt it?ʼ Roz frowned. ʻHow did you know that?ʼ ʻDonʼt know.ʼ Daniel shook his head. ʻI can remember lots about the Revolution, as well, but I was a baby when the shooting stopped. Itʼs like Iʼve got a feel for it. Like I was born to it.ʼ Roz looked down at the amaranth. Still turning. ʻDaniel, listen to me. This is the future. Except that it isnʼt. This is... kind of like a stage-show of the future. The amaranthʼs making it happen, but itʼs not real. Not really real.ʼ She squinted at one of the approaching armies. She could make out mounts, probably horses, and hear the beat of their hooves. ʻThat doesnʼt mean they canʼt hurt us, though,ʼ she concluded. ʻWhat happened to the town?ʼ ʻI donʼt know. Maybe weʼre still in it. Maybe it just got bigger. At least we lost Forrester-the-sequel.ʼ The armies thundered on, and the soldiers rode into view. Their bodies were smooth and shapeless, like melted lumps of obsidian, riding on skeletal horses with bleeding lips. Roz looked from north to south. Their flags and uniforms were in tatters, but one side was wearing blue, the other grey. ʻSheol,ʼ said Forrester. ʻThe Civil War.ʼ ʻWhat war?ʼ ʻThe Civil War. I know this from the simcords. Halfway through the next century. The nineteenth century.ʼ The horsesʼ hoofs threw up dust-clouds that smelt of gunpowder. If the soldiers had possessed eyes, Roz would have been able to see the whites of them by now. ~''Christmas on a Rational Planet'' *'Time Torpedos, commonly equipped on War TaRDiSes, are powerful enough to freeze TaRDiSes in time from both the inside and outside:' http://i.imgur.com/70TJ8cI.jpg *'Time Lords can take out planets from history:' We can rip whole worlds from the Web of Time. ~''Doom Coalition vol 1'' CHANCELLOR: Of course they are. We can’t risk them getting hold of the weapon. The reports suggest they hit the Tenacity system with a reversal wave, yes? AYMOR: I believe so, sir. CHANCELLOR: Let’s see how they like the exact opposite. If we can’t have him, no one will. ... (Big boom!) BLISS: What was that? DOCTOR: I don’t know, but I don’t like it. OLLISTRA: They wouldn’t. They can’t. DOCTOR: And that’s really steadied my nerves. BLISS: Day, night, day, night. QUARREN: The stars, the sun, they’re spinning. OLLISTRA: They’ve accelerated the system. Hyper-evolution. BLISS: What? What’s that? DOCTOR: The usual progression of this planet has been sped up. We’ll experience thousands of years of development in moments. RUPA: What, like continental drift, tectonic plates shifting? DOCTOR: Exactly. This entire environment will change rapidly with every second that passes. We need to keep going. BLISS: Can we still make it to the caves? DOCTOR: I’m not sure the caves will even exist shortly. OLLISTRA: They could become mountains, desert, even ocean. DOCTOR: We need to find somewhere safe, somewhere stable. ... OLLISTRA: Doctor, the sun. DOCTOR: Yes, yes, I’d noticed. BLISS: What about the sun? DOCTOR: It’s getting older. Sooner or later it’ll go nova. ~''One Life'' *'Time Grenades/Mines' Time grenades, designed to infiltrate secure targets. Place them in the past and they can materialize and detonate whenever you choose. ~''Doom Coalition vol 1'' War Doctor: Yes, she’s found the time mines. Kalan: What does that mean? War Doctor: That’s how she escaped, they can be set to go off at any time in the past as well as the future. That’s what caused the explosion in the console room. ~''Agents of Chaos: Eye of Harmony'' *'Chronic Tripwires can rip Dalek saucers out of the Time Vortex, and rapidly "evolve" the targets into dust:' http://i.imgur.com/kFWOYMu.jpg http://i.imgur.com/EJuT0Rk.jpg *'Chronon Mines:' ALIEN: You have attached something to the drive core. What is this device? DOCTOR:I wouldn't touch it. Once its been set anyone attempting to defuse it gets chronologically displaced. ALIEN: It will be removed. Detach the Doctor's machine. DOCTOR: No, look, stay back! *SFX of creatures screaming and time distorting* ALIEN: Where did our brothers go? DOCTOR: I tried to warn them. Don't worry, you'll be catching up with them soon. ALIEN: What have you done? DOCTOR: You wanted to get involved with the Time War? Well here is a particularly nasty little part of it. I've been clearing up the mess, collecting stray bullets before they do any damage. ALIEN: What is it? DOCTOR: A Chronon mine. Quite simple, now I've attached it to your engines it's blasting us back through time. ~''The Diary of River Song'' *''' Now Devourers are called time line napalm, basically they burn apart time forwards and backwards from the temporal/spatial point of activation:' ''DALEK: Analysis complete. DOCTOR: And? DALEK: This human was affected by chronon dispersal. Hypothesis, time disruptor weapons have been released on this world. DOCTOR: That’s what I thought. Mind if I? DALEK: Transferring data. (Into sonic screwdriver.) DOCTOR: Yes, your readings show all the hallmarks of a particularly nasty form of attack. If I remember my Jane’s Guide to Time Weapons, they’re called Now Devourers. BLISS: Now what? DOCTOR: Temporal napalm. Microscopic organisms engineered to destroy the very concept of linear time. They must have been blasted all across this area, seeding instability. Jefferson was dragged into one of those battles we saw. BLISS: Aren’t those battles from the past? The effects of one, before activation: RUPA: There was a rain forest out there. Jungle. I’m not certain, but I thought I saw movement in the trees before. QUARREN: The whole area withered and died in moments. I’ve never seen anything like it. DOCTOR: That’s what these readings are telling me. Everything in our immediate surroundings is suddenly in a constant state of flux. Bliss? BLISS: The same. That was the Theseus falling out of hyperspace, or whatever was left of it, breaking apart in the atmosphere. But everything else is changing. Star maps, life signs. Is there something wrong with the scanners? Are they failing, shutting down? QUARREN: Don’t look at me, I’m not the scientist. That’s my wife. DOCTOR: Dalek technology is efficient, if nothing else. If that’s what it says, that’s what’s out there. Confusion. (Alarm.) DOCTOR: Whoa, we’re losing it. I need to find something. (Alarm tails off and stops.) JEFFERSON: Hey, it’s quiet out there now. Dead quiet. DOCTOR: From what I can tell, the wave’s gone. It’s stable, for the moment. Stable confusion ... QUARREN: The forest’s gone. RUPA: No, it’s still here. Just withered, dried out and rotted. It’s like the trees have aged a thousand years in two minutes More on the effects on not-yet-used Now Devourers: RUPA: Oh, look at that. The forest, it’s re-growing all around us! And dying again. QUARREN: Now it’s all coming back. New shoots, new leaves. BLISS: It’s like it’s cycling through time. Growing, dying, growing, dying, over and over. DOCTOR: More fallout from the Time War. BLISS: Ah, isn’t that the way we’re going? QUARREN: There are people here. DOCTOR: I’m not convinced they’re here in the conventional sense. Have everybody wait by the ship. I’ll scout ahead. BLISS: Doctor, wait for me. (Distant shouts and weapon fire.) DOCTOR: Ah, interesting. BLISS: The war is still here after all. Oh. DOCTOR: Not exactly. (Sounds fade away.) BLISS: What happened to them? They’re fading away, like ghosts. DOCTOR: That’s what they are. Phantoms, echoes, caused by whatever weapons were used here. Ah! BLISS: You all right? DOCTOR: Yes. The images are fading. It should be fine for us to come through if we move quickly. We should go and get the others. BLISS: You sure you’re all right? Doctor: Another symptom of the corruption. Time is fragmented here. Causality’s askew. What we just saw is resonance from battles long past. Other times, other versions of reality. Ah! Like I said, I’m just more sensitive to it. BLISS: Because you’re a Time Lord. Those were your people back there, dying. DOCTOR: Yes, but I’m not part of their fight. (beeps) Ah ha. What did I say? The fog is lifting. That’s a definite trace. My Tardis is somewhere on this world. I just need to work out where. Finally the activation of the Now Devourers: TAMASAN: Yes, ma’am. Fleet Commanders report all payloads ready and waiting. DOCTOR: Payloads? What payloads? OLLISTRA: Excellent. Give the order. Release the Now Devourers. DOCTOR: This was you. The echoes, they weren’t from the past, they’re from the battle you’re starting now! You’ve doomed this world and every living creature on it! You’re fighting in poisoned Space-Time. OLLISTRA: Our projections indicate Gallifreyan biology is ten times more resistant to corruption than the enemy. In less than six months of fighting, we will eliminate two hundred thousand Daleks with less than forty percent mortality on our side. DOCTOR: Obscene. What you’re doing, what you’ve done here is obscene. I won’t have any part in it. Where’s my Tardis? TAMASAN: His ship’s been stowed in your Battle Tardis, ma’am. ~''Echoes of War'' *'Parallel Cannons' *''' Artron Cannons and Klypstromic Warheads:' His sustained assault on the host had torn enough holes in its ranks to allow dematerialisation: even with the Chronovores’ mastery over time, a point-blank artron pulse was more than sufficient to tear their ethereal forms to fading tatters, whilst a spread of Klypstromic warheads irradiated the vortex itself, poisoning them and leaving them weak and broken ~Quantum Archangel'' *'Time Lords can produce clockwork bacteria that eats away and mechanical structures:' It took them the best part of a day to reach the city from Smithmanstown. The family owned an automobile, one of the few that had survived the “Cataclysm”, although its bodywork had been eaten away by the clockwork bacteria the Time Lords had introduced to the planet, and its engine pumped thick black smoke into the atmosphere wherever it went. There were no roads connecting the towns any more, so the machine trundled over the mounds of debris that had once been the suburbs, stopping in the shanty-towns whenever Justine became travel sick. ~''Alien Bodies'' *'They can remotely scrub knowledge from the minds of individuals:' Then he heads for the Freedom building, running awkwardly beneath a blood-red sky, to save a world. Soon, everything will return to normal. UNIT troops will take the Master back into custody, hopefully before he awakes. He will face many years trapped between four walls. The Doctor can sympathise, more than ever before. For him, too, freedom is a pipe dream. Even had he made good his escape, the Time Lords would have found him eventually. Still, there is a twinge of disappointment as he feels his knowledge of time travel being once more sapped from his mind. He is as much a prisoner here as the Master. ~''Short Trips 01 Freedom'' *'Mind Spikes are telepathic defenses that assault you with your worst thoughts until they break you:' The Master: Terribly sorry, I should have thought. There was a mind spike in operation on the door. Cole: A what? The Master: Extra security, it bombards you with things it finds in your subconscious. You're lucky I dragged you clear in time, you'd be a dribbling wreck if I hadn't. Cole: Weren't you affected? The Master: Oh, when I saw what was happening to you, I put mental blocks into place. It still tried its best, showing me the worst things I'd done in my life. Invigorating, in a way. ~''Only the Good: The Heavenly Paradigm'' *'Time Lords will collapse the time lines of agents that are proven to be a threat to time:' DOCTOR: Just you and me now. JARRA TO: You'll achieve nothing. Nothing! This world is still going to end. DOCTOR: And take you and me with it, I know. But, what have we got now, a minute or two? Time for a chat, anyway. JARRA TO: Ha! A chat? DOCTOR: Yes, why not? Some lively discourse before the end of everything. It has a rather Bergman feel to it, don't you think? JARRA TO: Get the girl to open the Tardis doors now! DOCTOR: No. Let's talk, Jarra. May I call you Jarra? Let's talk about Time Lords. We're a strange bunch, when you shake it all down. And I can understand how we come across as pompous or arrogant. But you see, we take our responsibilities very seriously. What must have happened is after it became apparent that the former owner of that Tardis there was not coming back, he was, alive or dead, deemed lost. His timeline was shut down immediately, effectively shutting both you and he, or she, in with it. JARRA TO: So? DOCTOR: Well, that's just it. We're expendable, and we know it. We may occasionally have the odd delusion of grandeur, but ultimately we serve Time, not the other way round. And if Time is threatened, as it often is by people meddling in its treacherous and muddy waters, then we are expected to put things right. Or die trying. It's what it is to be a Time Lord. JARRA TO: Doctor? DOCTOR: So yes, there's a tendency for, shall we say, showmanship or eccentricity, which in turn manifests itself as a form of pomposity or arrogance, but well, that's because we're always just one short step ahead of the Reaper, and we must be willing, should the need arise, to turn and embrace him. We can afford to form no long term relationships, put down no roots, know no security in any shape or form. JARRA TO: Doctor! DOCTOR: You really do have bits of, what was his name, by the way? JARRA TO: Protoksheltaknapretnik DOCTOR: Well, possibly. But with even just a nip of Protok in your head, you know all I've said is true, and so you know I'm prepared to die right along with you if it means ending your threat right here. ~''The Axis of Insanity'' - TaRDiS Systems and Abilities= *'Exist simultaneously across 5 spatial dimensions:' Mitch was equally sceptical. ‘Doc, nothin’ will have survived that fall.’ ‘The TARDIS is tougher than it looks,’ said the Doctor. ‘It would have to be indestructible,’ said Hobbo. ‘It exists conterminously in five relative dimensions-of course it’s indestructible.’ ~''Deep Time'' *'TaRDiSes have internal dimensional control to make themselves larger in the inside than the outside' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kIrTeu4PFw “'I call it the star chamber," "A minor galaxy from the tear of Ragged Restoration out towards the Universal Core. It was under threat from an insatiable intelligent virus so I materialized my ship around the stars and prevented their destruction. "You really ought to spend more time like me, like this, just gazing at the stars. It gives you a tremendous sense of perspective." ~''Persuasion'' “Everyone dies, Liz,” you said. You knew.’ The Doctor stared at his shoes. ‘No, Liz. Believe it or not, I was generalizing.’ He squared his shoulders. Lifted his umbrella, slipped the handle over his arm. Straightened his hat. Beyond the window, over the burning city of Ophidian, vapour trails split the sky. He took out his fob watch, flipped open the lid. ‘It’s time.’ The sun went out. In the sudden darkness, the bright glare of missile tail fires came clearly across the city. One by one the columns of light tilted over and the missiles ''drove downwards.’ They hit the ground, smashing into buildings, flattening gardens that hadn’t already been trampled by the vast mass of dinosaurs. Liz flinched. She reached out for the Doctor but he was no longer beside her. A minute passed. There was no explosion. Liz found she was still alive. ‘What,’ she said nervously, ‘happened to the sun?’ The Brigadier made a sort of strangled gulping noise. ‘Doctor? Where are you? What have you done to the missiles!’ The Doctor didn’t reply. Liz heard him shuffling around the morning room, 'muttering. ‘I’m sure it was supposed to be around here somewhere – ah ha!’'' At the Doctor’s triumphant exclamation, a thin crack of light appeared, as if from a small, square doorway. The thin wedge of light widened. It was a doorway. Beyond it was a roundelled corridor. ~''Blood Heat'' *'The TaRDiS can travel through the Time Vortex:' Suddenly, probing metallic tentacles slithered out of the air, and got a solid grip on reality. Then there was a triumphant bass note, with some very sinister undertones, and the tentacles levered a pulsating biomechanical crustacean out of a gap that didn’t exist anyway. The thing paused there, its fluid skin shifting and changing constantly as filaments stretched out to taste the air. It was certainly technological, but its fluidity of movement was strangely organic. To Sam, it looked like something Lovecraft and Giger might have designed after a bad hit.' ''Sam shivered. Whatever it was, perhaps it had something to do with what was harming the Sidhe, so she paid as close attention as her stomach could bear. Suddenly the fluid skin split, disgorging a figure. It was like watching someone step into a vertical sheet of calm water, but in reverse. 101 The shock of seeing that it was herself who emerged almost knocked her down. ‘What –’ She swallowed a couple of times, trying to ask the question she didn’t want answered. ‘That’s never the TARDIS. . . ?’ ‘Do you not recognise your own travelling carriage?’ enquired Galastel. ‘That of the Evergreen Man?’ ‘No, it’s. . . Does it always look like that to you?’ ‘Should it not?’ Galastel seemed baffled by her question. ‘No! I mean, the outside’s just, you know, a box.’ ‘Ah. . . To your limited perception, perhaps. Could a mere box travel through time and space? Of course there must be more to it than you can perceive. Or at least more than you could perceive before now. There are many things that you can perceive now, if you wish, that you could not before. Places, the feeding creatures that swarm. . . Many things.’ ~''Autumn Mist'' *'Can land in dimensions made of thought:' And that was when I saw the aperture getting wider. I remember being surprised, because the hole never usually opened up without the Speaker’s say-so. You could see the Celestis were excited, anyway. They mumbled and gibbered and chattered, and watched the aperture turn into a doorway, from Mictlan to the universe outside. The Speaker banged the staff against the floor, but I think he must have known no one was going to pay him any attention. Finally, something appeared, something solid, right in the middle of the Grand Hall. Filling the aperture, like a cork stopping up a bottle. It was a box. A big blue box. The corners were battered, so it looked as old as the hills, and the white letters on the sides were so worn down you could hardly read them. The Doctor had turned up in Mictlan. I can’t let myself forget that. All right, I’ll admit it. I can’t remember what the Doctor looked like. The kind of face he had, the kind of clothes... things like that weren’t important. He was life, and he was right there in the land of the dead, that was all that mattered. I’d heard the Celestis talking about him, so I knew who he was the second I saw the box. ~''Alien Bodies'' *'Scalpels which cut off part of the space-time continuum and dump it into the void' *'TARDISes can alter the dimensions around them, compacting or expanding spatial dimensions:' With increasing unease and an underlying sense of panic, Holsred led Compassion through the corridors towards the TARDIS Cradles. Any sabotage would be attempted there, presumably, by sundering the young time ships and allowing their internal dimensions to spill out, disrupting local space-time and killing anything in their path. Holsred had a deep distrust of TARDISes. They were merely vehicles, devices for travel, machines. Yet the level of calculation required to travel the vortex safely required a huge amount of interpretive, adaptive and responsive intelligence. Inevitably, such powerful artificial intelligences had resulted in TARDISes bred for aggression, heavily armed and able to level cities, swallow moons and drain stars for energy. Although they were kept on a very short leash, reined in by control protocols and disabilig mechanisms, Holsred feared the possibility that one day they might chew through the leash, take power for themselves. The oppressed always had a desire for tyranny. So Holsred approached the breeding tanks with apprehension. ... The TARDISes were restless, and struggling against the restrictions placed on them. As they rammed themselves against the dimensional barrier in motionless motion, lunging towards Holsred and Compasion, the entire contents of the breeding area shifted in scale, from two-dimensional miniatures below them to giants looming over them. Holsred had never witnsesed anything like it. Unnervingly, his colleagues in the cradle teams were strolling unconcerned among the shifting TARDISes: caught within the flexing dimensions their senses could not detect the strains with which the ships were testing space. ... Holsred watched in horror, as she half stepped, half stumbled out into the void. ~''The Taking of Planet 5'' *'TaRDiSes can produce barriers that block and forcibly expel beings of other dimensional natures:' http://i.imgur.com/4DHeg6R.jpg ~''Flatline'' *'TARDISes can park themselves out of sync with time, always existing slightly in the future:' https://imgur.com/85SQsBJ ~''The End of Time'' - Superweapons = *'The Cold/Validium' *'The Armageddon Sapphire' *'The Ultimate Sanction' *'The Moment' - Vehicles= - Other= (Other technologies such as power-sources, communications technologies, computing technologies, and civilian technologies) }} |-|Economy, Industry, and Resources= Give an indepth analysis on the strength and efficiency for the faction's economy, industry, and resources. Post calculations and excerpts regarding these aspects to refute this information." |-|Other= Range: Standard Melee Range normally, Varies with weapons and biological abilities, Composite Universal Absolute Range for senses (Can sense and detect higher dimensions) | Stellar to Multi-Universal Quantitative Range with Composite Universal Absolute Range for ships (TaRDiSes exist on a 5-D matrix) | Universal Quantitative Range with Composite Universal Absolute Range for The Armageddon Sapphire | Multiversal+ Quantitative Range with Composite Universal Absolute Range with The Ultimate Sanction and The Moment Weaknesses Write down the weaknesses of the faction and the reasoning for it Standing on the Wiki Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the civilization's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the civilization's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. |-|Gallery= Post a gallery with images of the faction's territories, architecture, technology, and peoples here Key: Used to separate factions based off statistical high or low ends, canon variants, and more powerful forms or differing technological categories. As base, however, please list it as: '''Rating of individuals from the faction' | Rating of ground weapons | Rating of ground vehicles | Rating of ships and space-technologies | Rating of Superweapons | Rating of anciallary or non-combat applicable technologies'' Category:Advanced Category:C-Tier 2 Category:C-Tier 3 Category:C-Tier 4 Category:C-Tier 7 Category:Time Manipulation Users Category:Futuristic Category:Alien Category:Doctor Who Category:Faction Names Starting with Letter T Category:Formerly Disolved Factions Category:Revived Factions Category:Tier 2